Resident Evil Delta 6
Resident Evil Delta 6 (Biohazard Delta 6) ''follows Michael Jones through his journey to save his one true love from the zombie horde that is slowly taking over Raccoon City. Gameplay The game plays the same as the Alone In The Dark remake, with elements of Resident Evil 4 and 5. The player cannot earn money to upgrade weapons, though a large variety of guns and ohter items can be found by the player throughout the course of the game. Weapons The game features a variety of weapons ranging from knives to a spear gun, that can be found throughout the game. Starting Weapons *Knife *Beretta 92F (Playthrough 1) *Samurai Edge (Playthrough 2 - Good Ending) *Desert Eagle (Playthrough 2 - Neutral Ending) *Crossbow (Fire Arrows, Playthrough 2 - Bad Ending) Obtainable Weapons *Butchers Knife *Machete *Samurai Edge *Beretta 92F Inox *MAC 10 *Colt Python *Desert Eagle (Chrome) *Defense Gun *M3 Shotgun *Spaz 12 Shotgun *Sawnoff Shotgun *Crossbow *Speargun *RPG *Grenade Launcher The Mercenaries Only Weapons *Katana *Dual Beretta 92F *Crossbow (Explosive Arrows) *Crossbow (Acid Arrows) *Dual MAC 10 *Flamethrower *Minigun *Arisaka Story ''Spoilers Follow! Don't Read on if you like a little mystery... The game begins with a short narration from the games protoganist, Michael Jones, who talks about his life in Raccoon City prior to the T-Virus outbreak and his feelings towards Elizabeth Shaw. He also states that he has a "Past" with Umbrella Corp. He takes his torch, his watch and his gun and exit's his appartment. As he heads outside he see's a police barricade fending off zombies. A zombie reaches over and pulls a cop over the barricade into the crowd, which begins feasting on the officer. Another officer jumps in to save him, but his attempt failed, and he met the same fate. The zombies quickly overwhelm the barricade and the other officers are killed. John quickly runs into an alley, away from the horde of zombies. The sun falls shortly after and John begins his journey to the police station. As he leaves the alley into the back of a store he encounters the shop owner, who is infected. He kills the infected man, but the noise attracts more zombies. John takes care of them, but runs out of ammo. He switches on his torch and collects a combat knife from a zombies copse and has to take a side trip to the gun store. He encounters numerous zombies, including lickers and hunters. He arrives at the gunstore to find it has been barricaded. He smashes a window and breaks in. John gets attacked by the crazed owner. He kills the owner and takes some ammo, but due to the limit on magnum rounds he takes a samurai edge custom hand gun. He leaves the store, now determined to get to the police station. It's nightfall, and most of the power has gone out in the area, leaving the streets dark and cold. He must use his flashlight, but he cant melee or use two-handed weapons. He makes his way through backalleys and shortcuts, eventually arriving at the police station, and encounters one of his his darkest nightmares... He encounters Nemesis, attempting to break into the station. Nemesis quickly turns his attention to Michael, and attacks. They fight for a while, and Michael defeats the creature when he uses a hand grenade from a copse and throws at him. He shoots the grenade when it hits him in the face. It explodes and nemesis faints. He then returns to the police station and finds it has no zombies inside. He heads to the main locker room, and opens his locker. He takes some magnum rounds, handgun rounds, a grenade, and some spair clothes. He changes into his police uniform, hoping it will help him get past barricades. He then finds a note taped to the front of Elizabeths locker. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Games